The Happiest Millionaire (1968 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * Bobby Driscoll as Pepino the Boy and Mel Blanc as Ed the Cat in * "The Happiest Millionaire" * Story: Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Milt Kahl, Bill Peet, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Graphic/Character Design: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Directing Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Rodriguez, Ross Bagdasarian, Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Bill Justice, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Michener, Don Towsley, Hugh Fraser, Hal Ambro, Al Coe, Art Stevens, George Nicholas, Ken O'Brien, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Don Lusk, Charles A. Nichols, Don Bluth, Richard Williams Studios, Eric Cleworth, John Ewing, Dick Lucas, Hal Ambro, Chuck Menville * Assistant Animation: Dave Suding, Retta Davidson, Doris A. Plough, Bob Richardson, Len Janson * Inbetween Animation: Milton Gray * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow * With the Voice Talents of ** Fred MacMurray as Father ** Greer Garson as Mother ** Gladys Cooper as Aunt Mary ** Geraldine Page as Mrs. Duke ** Tommy Steele as John Lawless ** Hermione Baddeley as Mrs. Worth ** John Davidson as Angie ** Lesley Ann Warren as Cordy ** Paul Petersen as Tony ** Eddie Hodges as Livingston ** Joyce Bulifant as Rosemary ** Sean McClory as Police Sgt. ** Jim McMullan as Lt. Powell ** William Wellman, Jr. as Lt. Grayson ** Aron Kincaid as Walter Blakely ** Larry Merrill as Charlie Taylor ** Frances Robinson as Aunt Gladys * Narration: Sebastian Cabot * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter * Layout: Willie Ito, Takashi Masunaga, Jim Fletcher, Terry Slade, Gary Hoffman, Pete Alvarado, Grace Stanzell, Floyd Norman, Jerry Eisenberg, Dale Barnhart, Don Griffith, Maurice Binder, John Emerson, Basil Davidovich, Sylvia Roemer, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Background Styling: Al Dempster * Background: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage, Al Dempster, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Special Titles by: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio * Inbetweener: Dave Brain * Ink and Paint: Bernie Bonnicksen, Carmen Sanderson, Mary Jane Cole * Story Artists: Burny Mattinson, Floyd Norman * Secretary: Lorraine Thilman * Production Manager: Don Duckwall * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Film Editors: Tom Acosta, Norman Carlise, Cotton Warburton * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * © Copyright MCMLXVII · Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * Approved No. 21484 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Music: Johnny Mandel, George Bruns * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Songs: Terry Gilkyson * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Tom Leetch, Maurizio Lodi-Fe * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones * Based on the Play by: Cordelia Drexel Biddle * Based on the Book by: A. J. Carothers * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Richard Williams Studios Ending Titles * Cast of Characters ** Bobby Driscoll - Pepino the Boy ** Mel Blanc - Ed the Cat ** Fred MacMurray - Father ** Greer Garson - Mother ** Gladys Cooper - Aunt Mary ** Geraldine Page - Mrs. Duke ** Tommy Steele - John Lawless ** Hermione Baddeley - Mrs. Worth ** John Davidson as Angie ** Lesley Ann Warren - Cordy ** Paul Petersen - Tony ** Eddie Hodges - Livingston ** Joyce Bulifant - Rosemary ** Sean McClory - Police Sgt. ** Jim McMullan - Lt. Powell ** William Wellman, Jr. - Lt. Grayson ** Aron Kincaid - Walter Blakely ** Larry Merrill - Charlie Taylor ** Frances Robinson - Aunt Gladys * THE END · A Walt Disney Production Category:Ed The Cat Cartoon Category:Pepino the Boy Cartoon Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G